Atrox
Atrox '(AY-troacks) is a Vitiosus that retained Nether Vytl patterns. He wears the skull of a dragon and has a scythe-like weapon that has a claw rather than a blade. He is one of the first that was cloned in the experiment lead by Scourge, Zonu, and an unidentified Deatharian. His history is long and cruel, which explains why he is so aggressive. History Atrox was given his name because it meant "horrid" in latin, but he was named long after he was cloned. When he first saw the world, he somehow retained the knowledge of a Nether Vytl from a mix-up of DNA, thus felt like he did not belong in the Overworld. He was created without the skull and scythe weapon, but the six spikes running along his tail was a birthmark. Zonu saw the mix-up, but it was too late to change him, and Zonu tried to get rid of him multiple times. However, all his attempts were failures and it only made Atrox angrier. He had untreatable depression, thus often got carried away on destructive spasms of rage that often led to damage to his species and his surroundings. He was very intellegent, however his knowledge had limits. After several years of grueling damage to everybody and everything around him, Atrox finally left on his own and came across an End portal. When he jumped in, he found that an Ender Dragon was already there. It took him several days, but he eventually slayed the dragon, taking its bones as a prize. When he came back to the overworld, his environment was much different. To him, he was gone a few years, but to everybody else, he was gone for centuries. His arrival went unnoticed for a few weeks until people started to notice some plants dying for no reason. The cause was Atrox himself; the dragon skull he wore radiated power beyond his comprehension. When people started investigating, they also noticed that those who were sent out never returned. They realized that something was wiping out anything that came to search, whom was Atrox. Atrox was tired of people looking for him, so the only solution he could think of was to fight them. His strength was unmatched by any other Vitiosus, surprisingly, and he easily silenced them. However, townsfolk were growing suspicious of the numerous vanishing people, and they readied themselves for war against an unseen enemy. Atrox escaped war, fleeing to a different part of the continent where he observed the other types of folk, and because of his power to turn invisible, he can watch unnoticed. The only thing that gives away his location is if the air turns colder. While in the End when fighting the Ender Dragon, however, it was not as easy as described. He was picked on by the Endermen quite a bit, and nearly died several times because of them. Other people were there as well, and they too tried to get rid of Atrox. This was where his hatred with people began. However, under all the hatred, fear, anger, and depression, Atrox always had one emotional weakness: He had a soft side for human children. As confusing as it is, it is true and it has been spotted by spies and cooperative monsters. It's as if Atrox is a whole different animal, and this has sometimes been used against him. Fake randsoms have been made purely to see Atrox's reaction, and the results are usually catastrophicly dangerous for the randsomer. Atrox never hurts kids for whatever unknown reason and will be in a much calmer mood when around them. Using this advantage, army soldiers have been able to talk to Atrox without the risk of being injured by him. However, if the child is taken away, Atrox will go on a rampage in attempt to find them again. Habitat Atrox roams anywhere he wants. Because of this, it is hard to track down his exact location. 'Extras Backgrounds Trivia *Atrox's name has two meanings; his latin meaning, which is "horrid", and his Yxin meaning, which is "menacing". Category:Mob Variations Category:Vytl Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Boneheads Category:The Zheud Siblings Category:Beings Involved in RoM